Your Call
by lulu62149
Summary: Cette fiction s'inspire un peu de la chanson Your Call de Secondhand Serenade. Je vous laisse découvrir.


Cela fait un mois que tu es partie. New-York a été plus fort que moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis conscient d'avoir agi en imbécile quand je t'ai demandé de choisir. Tu m'avais prévenu en plus, rien ne se mettra entre toi et ton rêve. J'ai cru être plus fort, j'accepte la défaite.

Je suis resté à Lima. Monsieur Schue m'a pris sous son aile encore une fois. Il m'aide à trouver une université et je l'aide avec Glee. J'aime ce job, il me fait penser à toi. Tu étais si belle. Tout le monde se moquait de tes grimaces, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de les trouver attendrissantes. Tu étais si passionnée, si entière, si toi. Ta voix me manque. Parfois je tuerais pour que tu m'appelles. Bien sûr, je connais ton numéro. Je laisse souvent mes doigts effleurer le clavier, et puis j'abandonne. J'ai peur. Peur que tu me rejettes, que New-York la belle t'ai offert mieux que moi. New-York la belle. C'est une personnification. Qui aurait pu penser que moi je puisse en faire. Pourtant quand je suis seul le soir, dans ce lit trop petit pour moi, je réfléchis et j'arrive à ne pas être le Finn maladroit, la cible préférée de Santana. La rumeur dit que vous habitez ensemble. La rumeur c'est Burt qui le tient de Kurt. Burt me parle peu de toi. Il sait je crois.

J'ai honte, mais le lycée a dû racheter des chaises. Schue a réussi à me couvrir. J'ai piqué une crise ce jour-là. Mon portable sonnait et tu connais ma maladresse. Je l'avais perdu, j'ai cherché partout, dans l'espoir fou que c'était toi. Je l'ai retrouvé trop tard. Mais ce n'était pas toi. Puck. La moitié des chaises ont volé, et se sont brisées. Je voulais que ce soit toi. Je crevais pour que ce soit toi.

Tu n'as jamais appelé. Enfin tu ne m'as jamais appelé moi. Je sais que tu es en contact avec ma mère. Des fois, elle me sourit tristement. Puis elle me donne de gros indices et je sais que tu vas bien. Cela me fait tout de même plaisir. Tu penses à moi.

Je rêve de toi. Pas des rêves bizarres comme Puck en fait de toi des fois. D'ailleurs, quand il m'a avouer ça, il a dû mettre de la glace sur son arcade. Je rêve que tu chantes pour moi. Je rêve que Quinn n'aies jamais eu cet accident. Je rêve que tu m'aies dit oui. Tu sais, je me suis énervé ce jour là -le jour de notre mariage raté- mais jamais je ne t'avais trouvé aussi belle. Pas juste parce que tu étais splendide en robe de mariée, mais parce que j'ai vu la Rachel que j'aimais. Al-quelque chose, Marley me l'avait appris pourtant. La façon dont tu as agi avec Quinn m'a touché tu sais. J'apprenais encore de toi et j'étais ému. En colère certes, mais quand j'y repense, c'était bien. Tu as fais quelque chose de bien ce jour-là.

La chambre est parsemée de photos de toi. De nous. Tu ris, tu souris et moi je suis à côté, un peu maladroit. Tu voulais m'entraîner pour les paparazzi. Mon pouce effleure ton visage. Je suis en paix. J'ai aimé. Tu imagines la chance que j'ai ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, et j'ai aimé. Pour de vrai. Avec le cœur qui va trop vite, l'estomac en vrac, l'envie de plaire. Des fois, je me dis que je suis né pour ça. Pour connaître ça. C'est vrai. Je suis pas le plus intelligent des hommes, j'agis souvent sans réfléchir, pas le meilleur des quaterback, je chante bien pour Lima mais pas pour le reste du monde. Mais je crois que je suis bon quand il s'agit d'aimer. Je veux dire, je suis loin d'être le meilleur des petits amis, mais, j'aime. J'aime vraiment, et je sais ce que c'est l'engagement. J'étais prêt pour toi. Bien sûr, j'étais effrayé aussi. Rien qu'à l'idée de te perdre, je perdais les pédales. Mais, si tu avais dis oui, alors peu importe ce que pensait Quinn, tu aurais été heureuse. J'aurais tout fait pour.

Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore et je suis né pour t'aimer.

Si Puck me voyait, il m'insulterait et m'emmènerait dans un bordel. J'irais pas. J'ai essayé avec une autre fille, pas réussi. Je me souviens, je suis rentré et me suis jeté sur le lit. J'ai pleuré.

Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? Schue m'a payé des billets aller-retour pour New-York. Mes valises sont prêtes. Je vais venir te voir. La poire ne me fait plus peur. Et puis si je t'ai séduite une fois, peut-être pourrais-je renouveler l'exploit.

Burt me souhaite bonne chance avant que je ne m'engouffre dans la longue file des voyageurs. La dernière fois que j'ai pris l'avion le Glee Club était avec nous. Et le séjour s'est conclu par le plus beau baiser du monde, du cosmos même. Le superman des baisers.

Le son de ta voix me berce, j'ai enregistré sur un lecteur toutes tes performances. Je les connais par cœur, et je suis plutôt fier de moi. Le voyage me semble long. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant le jour de noël. Je me suis lancé un nouveau défi, je suis un nouveau Finn. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. Je ne sais même pas si tu es célibataire. Dans mon scénario idéal, tu l'es.

Je suis excité mais serein. Il faut que je reste calme. Quand je me laisse aller je fais toujours tout foirer. J'ai tout préparer. Tu vas être contente.

Je pose enfin mes valises dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il est temps de passer à l'attaque.

Je sais où est la NYADA. Je me suis renseigné sur Google. Sam m'a prêté sa guitare. Je ne suis pas le plus à l'aise avec cet instrument mais je ne pouvais pas emporter la batterie avec moi.

J'avoue que je pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde devant ton école. Mon courage me quitte mais je rassemble ce qui me reste. Je suis bien habillé, je porte mon costume de marié. J'espère que tu le reconnaîtras.

Le micro est en place, les baffes aussi. Je prie pour que ma voix ne défaille pas et que mes doigts ne glissent pas. Les premières notes s'élèvent. Certains de tes camarades se moquent de moi ou me regardent de travers. Je ne fais pas attention. J'ai déjà traversé McKinley à demi nu, j'ai chanté devant des centaines de personnes, je t'ai embrassé devant des milliers. Je pense à cela, ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter. La magie revient, je prend confiance et sourit. La foule se tait et continue ma sérénade.

J'ai repris « Your call » de Secondhand Serenade. Mais je ne suis pas fatigué moi. S'il faut chanter encore et encore alors je chanterais. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'envie de vaincre, pas même lorsque le sélectionneur est venu au lycée. Satan dirait que je suis stupide, mais elle est comme moi. Tu sais qu'elle a envoyé une lettre anonyme de menace à Sam pour qu'il quitte Britanny ? Il l'a reconnu car elle parlait d'un truc sur le Mexique. Elle sait comme moi que son avenir n'est pas d'être célèbre, c'est Brit. Et moi, mon futur c'est toi. Et s tu veux pas de moi, je serais ne groupie, car mieux vaut être une groupie que rien du tout.

Je chante toujours. Des gars ont essayé de me dégager en disant de repasser l'an prochain pour les auditions. Je me fiche des auditions, j'ai besoin que tu réagisses. J'ai prévu une playlist. La prochaine est « I can't stop loving you », ensuite « Pretending », après « Without You » et j'en ai des dizaines comme celles-ci.

Ils essaient de me pousser mais je reste de marbre. J'ai le poids contre eux. S'il savent faire des pointes, ils ne peuvent pas bouger près de cent kilos de détermination.

Et mon téléphone sonne. Je lâche tout et cherche dans ce foutu sac. Je sais que c'est toi. Pitié, faut que je trouve ce putain de téléphone. Ils rient de moi, je suis désespéré. Enfin trouvé, il m'échappe mais je le rattrape de justesse et parvient à décrocher. J'ai l'impression d'être le roi du monde.

Je t'entend. Tu ne parles pas mais tu chantes. Tu chantes avec moi, alors je recommence. Et Dieu on fait un duo. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais tu es là quelque part et tu chantes. Tu chantes que tu m'aimes toujours et moi je m'emmêle dans les paroles et toi tu ris. Tu ris de ma maladresse.

Tu es là. Tu pousses tout le monde, parce que toi tu fait 50 kilos de détermination et d'entêtement.

Tu es là et j'ai oublier les paroles. Alors tu hurles et je te suis. Je reprends en bégayant, puis je me ressaisie.

On est beaux. Toi et moi. Je dois avoir l'air débile mais tu es à cinquante mètres de moi et je gratte la guitare et je m'applique. Tu es sublime, essoufflée, en tenue de danse. Splendide, merveilleuse, gracieuse.

C'est fini, je veux enchaîner avec l'autre chanson mais tu cours et saute dans mes bras. Je te rattrape et constate que tu es toujours aussi légère. Tu es ma plume.

« Carole m'a téléphonée. Elle m'a prévenue, je t'attendais.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelé.

-J'ai essayé, mais j'avais peur de craquer. Il faut que tu sois fier de moi.

-Je le suis. Enfin, je sais pas ce que tu fais, mais je suis fier. »

Et elle rit. Elle se moque un peu, mais je lui pardonne. J'aimerais l'embrasser, mais une espèce d'instinct me dit d'attendre. Alors je me retiens. Elle joue avec mes doigts. Retrace mes veines, caresse ma joue, prends mon pouls.

Tout ce cirque c'était il y a trois ans. Aujourd'hui, on tente une deuxième fois de se marier. Tous les invités sont là. Quinn ne s'oppose plus au mariage. Tout semble parfait.

Burt me tape sur l'épaule. Signe de réconfort, je suis devant l'autel. C'est Kurt qui a décoré la salle. Elle est parfaite. La salle.

La musique se met en route. Je tremble de partout, j'ai peur de faire un malaise. Je devient moite et sur le côté je vois Santana. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rit. Après tout c'est elle qui m'insultait de porc transpirant. Mais non elle lève le pouce et croit en moi.

Rachel arrive et je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. Je dis oui à un moment et lis ma fiche, mais je ne vois rien. Juste son sourire mutin. Elle me connaît et sait que je ne me souviendrais pas de ma cérémonie de mariage. Mais je crois qu'elle est heureuse. A un moment elle attrape ma cravate et m'offre le plus beau des baisers, plus géant que le superman. Elle m'embrasse et me glisse : « Ne t'en fais pas, Mike a tout filmé »


End file.
